


Reassurances

by C_C



Series: Concern [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's still worried about Gibbs just for a different reason. This time she's checking for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances

Abby paces anxiously a few feet from her apartment door, waiting for McGee to return. The shell shocked look on his face when he does doesn't bode well. "What happened? Did you find Gibbs? Was he hurt?"

"Gibbs is fine."

"You talked to him?"

"No, Tony."

"I asked you to check on Bossman, not ask Tony if he was okay." Noticing he's turned an even more sickly shade of green she leads him to the sofa and tries again. "What happened Tim?"

"I went to Gibbs' house like you asked me to. The door was locked. I knocked. And knocked. And knocked. I was starting to panic a little myself when Tony opened the door."

After more than a full minute of silence Abby prods, "And?"

"Tony answered the door wearing nothing but a pair of Gibbs' sweatpants. His hair all messed up, his torso covered in marks, including one hell of a hickey on his stomach, and scowling at me like I'd beat his puppy."

Abby's a little wide eyed at that, "You mean Tony and Gibbs? Honestly?"

"So says Tony. He complained about me interrupting them on the first Saturday we've had off in weeks and told me to tell you they're fine. He said he'd shut all their phones off and next time it happens give them three hours and try again. He also invited you to dinner at 7:30 and threaten to let 'Jethro' kill us if we interrupted again before then."

"This is so great!" Abby practically squeals.

"What?!"

"They're perfect for each other Timmy! Not to mention how hot the idea of those two in bed together is."

"How are Gibbs and Tony perfect for each other?" McGee asks purposely ignoring the second sentence.

"Bossman is too intense, too focused. He needs someone to pull him out of his head, remind him it's not a crime to relax and have fun. Maybe even bring him into the twenty-first century when it comes to pop culture and technology. And who better for the job than Tony? He's loyal, funny, helpful but he's also strong enough to stand up to Gibbs and caring enough to make sure he takes care of himself.

“As for Gibbs being perfect for Tony, that's both easier and more complicated. Tony needs reassurance from someone he respects, that he's good enough, strong enough... Surely you must see that, you work with him everyday. But he also needs someone to call him on his bullshit, to reign him in when he's getting carried away, to remind him that he's wanted and needed here. Both are perfect roles for Gibbs. On top of all that though Tony needs stability and consistent affection. If there's anyone on earth more stable or non-commitment phobic than Leroy Jethro Gibbs I've never met him."

"And that means they should be dating?"

"No, that means it's great that they are dating."

"Whatever. As everyone is clearly okay I'm getting off the crazy train and heading home."

Abby practically bounces around her apartment the rest of the day, trying to figure out what to ask first. What started as excitement has become nervous energy as she realized what it might mean for the team, not to mention two of her favorite people, if this is just a fling. When Tony answers the door, dressed casually but completely a new question jumps to the forefront. Acting surprised to find him here she asks, "Tony, what are you doing here?"

"I live here Abby."

"Since when?"

"It's been about three months now. Are you coming in or did I order extra Chinese for no reason?"

She follows him inside, "How the hell did I miss this for three months?"

"This was the first time he let me shut all the phones off."

"And what happens? Not even two hours later someone's banging on our door. Isn't it better to have to pause to answer the phone then put on pants and answer the door?"

"No, it's not. Mostly because you're a complete bastard when one of the phones ring while we're... busy."

"You claimed you could be quiet before I answered it."

"I didn't expect that sort of test."

Abby stares at Gibbs, practically drooling, "Now you're just teasing me."

Gibbs chuckles, "A little. You interrupted my fun earlier today."

"From what I hear you had a hell of a lot of fun."

Tony gives a satisfied little chuckle of his own, "We sure as hell did."

Abby looks back and forth between them and pouts, "You two are mean."

"Abby?" Gibbs waits for her full attention, "You put a camera in our bedroom and I'll let the director put a trace on your internet access."

"You wouldn't! I couldn't hack the FBI for you if you did that."

"That's what we have McGeek for," Tony provides impassively.

"All right."

They eat quietly for a short time. Finally Abby asks the more serious questions she has for them. "So this is serious?"

"Yes Abby. We've been together a long time now, I promise this is serious," Tony reassures her.

She deliberately turns to Gibbs, "And you're not going to have some petty fight and break up our family?"

"I let him turn my bathroom into a hair salon, I assure you the team is safe."

"He gave up more than my fair share of the closet too."

"Neither of you being in it anymore must have freed up some room," Abby quips.

"We're not as out as my little display implied."

"We're even leaving the neighbors to decide for themselves if we're using one or two of the three bedrooms."

"McGee's expression when I used the phrase 'hot sweaty and naked' was priceless though. At least until I thought I'd given him a heart attack."

"Can I at least see the monster hickey that scarred Tim for life?"

Tony laughs and lifts his shirt.

Abby spends a minute looking at it before closing her eyes and letting a happy sigh escape her lips.

"What've you got Abbs?"

"One hell of a mental movie boss." Both men just smile indulgently.


End file.
